


Finding Home

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Sometimes Chuck Shurley hated his job. Sure, it was rewarding when he found a good placement for one of his kids, but most of the time, being a social worker was heartbreaking.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13094337/chapters/29957313)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/16380.html)

_**Banner:**_  


**_Bonus Piece:  
_**


End file.
